Simien 10
Simien 10 is a series by Omi, and the first series in the Simien 10 franchise. This show has been rebooted twice, Simien 10: Polyverse and the more recent Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Simien 10 In the year 1450, eight aliens and two spaceships are frozen inside a giant ice cube in Antartica, and they float in the oceans. Many years later, in the year 2039, Ben and other heroes failed the Earth, and Vilgax took over it. Azmuth defeated Vilgax, and to protect Earth, he made a law for the whole universe not to create any more Trixes or Omnitrix-like devices. He wiped the memories of everyone on Earth from memories of aliens and alien technology, and removed every alien for Earth and made it impossible for aliens to enter the Earth, unless a new hero will appear. 11 years later, 2050, the ice cube reaches New York, and is melted, revealing Simien, Zynon, Vorkus, Ic, Omnimorph and their ship the Nave Espacial, and Zyrokks, Set and Anuke and their ship the Transbordador Espacial. The Nave Espacial gets ruined by the other ship, leaving Simien, Zynon, Vorkus, Ic and Omnimorph stranded on earth until they will fix their ship, and by the time fight alien villians who saw the opportuinity to enter earth to attack. The series follows the adventures of the Nave Especial crew Simien, Zynon, Vorkus, Ic and Omnimorph and their plumber's kid friend Allen while they fight Zynon's evil twin Zyrokks , his henchmen Set, Anuke, and The Pyro-Knight and his robot drones from getting the Polytrix, a device created by Zynon and attached to Simiens arm that can turn the wielder into 20 different aliens, and other villains such as Phobius, Sukrov, Zilemm and Proffesor Len Yuefo, and fixing their ship the Nave Especial at the same time. Fan List *Add your name if you like the series! *Sweet Victory! 11:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 20:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) *Waiyenoo111Talk - H-E-R-E 06:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Ancy at your service! (Talk with me, Discuss with me!) 18:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *My Talk - Read It, Love It, Write It! 21:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 15:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 17:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *ChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeChArBeLChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeiS iN tHe HoUsE 14:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *I AM THE GREAT NOOB!!! 00:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) *Benjamin Kurby Tennyson 19:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) *InterspaceMaster I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I LIKE IT! (talk-blog-contribs) 14:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) *Trachodon56: 8:48 P.M. Monday, April 21, 2014 A.D. - Even this idea has been used before, THIS STILL ROCKS!!! Main Characters See List of Simien 10 Characters. *Simien: A immature Arachnichimp who wears the Polytrix. Best friends with Vorkus and Allen. *Zynon: A super-genius Cerebrocrustacean. He is the creator of the Polytrix. *Vorkus: Simien's stupid fat friend. He is a Gourmand. *Allen: A Plumber's kid with four different forms. He is human, but can change between Petrosapien, Pyronite, Kinnecellaran and Tetramand, and combos between two. *Ic: The team's doctor. He is a Necrofriggian, and can freeze from anywhere in his body. *Omnimorph: A Polymorph. He has a special ability letting him color change. *Permbyt: A Uccelonian Methanosian. He has all Methanosian powers plus he is a great flier. Villians See List of Simien 10 Villains. Aliens See Polytrix or Category:Polytrix aliens Original 20 *Acidrain *Forestfire *Magnetosphere *Brainfreeze *Bonecrusher *Megabite *Absorbat *Dragonfly *H2GO *Soundwave *Drillbit *Dark Hole *Whirlwind *Spikeback *Tongue Twister *Arachnophobia *Weatherize *Eruption *Flashback *Crushtacean Additionals *Irony *NML *Klepto *Gas Planet *Chainsaw *Atomix Future Aliens *Blackout *Greasemonkey *Yinyang *Brakedown Opposite Aliens *Noitpure *Ezeerfniarb *Eriftserof *Etibagem *OG2H *Naecatshurc Space Race Aliens * Toxic * Physix * Scarecrow * Tentacle Arms * Lightyear * Electronewt * Psychoplant * NM8R * Sandstone * Elementor * Clockwise * Voodude Ultimate Aliens * Meltdown * Gasketball * Thunderstorm * Psychlone * Gigabite Episodes For the list of episodes with descriptions, go to List of Episodes in Simien 10. This is the list of episodes (without descriptions). Linked episodes were created, and non-linked weren't created (or has a short page on it). Season 1 #Simien 10 Part 1 #Simien 10 Part 2 #Who Kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso? #Double Vorkus Trouble #Back to School #Sick of Plants #The Amnesiac Crab #Meet the Geryonsons #Phobia Factor #Omnimorphed #Ic 10 #Vorkus's Ghost #No More Hallo-weeners #How to Raise your Necrofriggian #Pet Project #Set gets Fired #Stranded #Endanger Ahead! #Stuck Smaller/Portal Sliced #Mytho-Mania #The Pink Hulk/The Driver's License #Body Swapped #How it All started #Fused #Mysteries Part 1 #Mysteries Part 2 Season 2 #Simien 10: Multi-Trixes Part 1 #Simien 10: Multi-Trixes Part 2 #Oh the Irony/The Diet #Cloned #Survival Skills #Team Vacation #Team-Mate Exchange Day #The Fright before Christmas #Vorkus and Co. #The Pyro-Knights of the Round Table #Bad to Good #Klepto-mania #Time Travel Trilogy Part 1 #Time Travel Trilogy Part 2 #Time Travel Trilogy Part 3 Movie #Secrets of the Polytrix Season 3 #The Day has Come #Siren Song #Honey, I shrunk the Aliens #The Crusher/Vorkus Comidas: Gourmand genius #Total Lockdown #The Lost Planet Destroyer #Acid Reign #Endgame #Humanization #League of Simien's enemies #Let the Games Begin #Home Sweet Home Part 1 #Home Sweet Home Part 2 Video Game A video game of the series, based on the Simien 10 movie Secrets of the Polytrix, named Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game was made. It features Simien/Ic/Allen/Vorkus/Zynon going to Alpha Solaranlage to get the Polytrix's aliens DNA back while fighting bosses from the show like Set, Sukrov and Aglaope. You are able to chose between Zynon, Ic, Vorkus, Allen and Simien who gets the Polytrix since the alien DNA was erased, and it was able to detach from Simien. Every level is a planet that when you finish it you get a new alien. Two more games were made: Simien 10: Heroes, and Simien 10: Villains. In Simien 10: Heroes you get two play as one of these characters: Simien, Zynon, Allen, Vorkus, Ic, Omnimorph, Aimant, Kronis, Permbyt, and B'hed. In Simien's Polytrix there are only five aliens playable: Dark Hole, Megabite, Acidrain, H2GO and Whirlwind. In Simien 10: Villains, you get to play as one of these characters: Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, The Pyro-Knight, Phobius, Sukrov, Aglaope, Neimis, Zilemm and King Xiv. In Neimis's Xirtylop five aliens are playable, Noitpure, Ezeerfniarb, Eriftserof, Etibagem and Niardica, and new opposite alien (of Acidrain) made for the game. The last game for the series is called Simien 10: Time Travelling. It involves Simien searching for his kidnapped friends who were captured and thrown into different times by Tetradeltas through the Chronodozer. Simien can transform into 28 aliens, (not at the start), with Simien 10,000 aliens and without Atomix, and unlike former games, the player can be only Simien. There are seven different times Simien goes through, and after each he gets four new aliens (except the final time): Prehistoric (dinosaurs and prehistoric earth), Ice age (with stone age), Roman Empire, Middle Ages, World War II, Future, Modern times (combined with people from other times such as cavemen thrown into modern times) Category:Series Category:Simien 10 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy